


The Return

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Resurection, character intentionally put into permenant coma, exposure of secrets, space ship launch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Madelyne Pryor carries out her plan to resurrect Nate Grey
Series: Amends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	1. A Side

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Return A Side

“Any Luck Charles,” Erik asked as he struggled to avoid a telekinetic episode while scanning the island for any sign of Madelyne Pryor, Wicked and McCoy. He heard the sliding door open and a gasp of shock from a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to see several of his X-men standing there clearly looking at Magneto with disapproval. “Charles, I believe you owe us an explanation,” Storm said with a clearly disapproving tone.

“Storm there isn’t much time, I’ll take Sam and Rogue to find Madelyne’s base I should be able to sense the phoenix fragments inside her when I get near.” He saw Storm turn toward the younger woman and nod her head approvingly.

“Take Joseph, Karima and Shola with you,” He said quickly before Eric volunteered they didn’t need the fight that might provoke. He knew Eric would never volunteer with Joseph going along. He saw Rogue visibly react to the mention of Joseph.

“It looks like you’ve been keeping lots of secrets, Sugah,” Rogue said sarcastically as she followed Rachel and Sam out of the room. He turned to look at the other gathered X-men Storm, Sage and Bishop who were staring at him with clear disapproval.

He was thankful they had not brought Wolverine. “I assure you Eric was not the man who destroyed the school and attacked New York he has been on Genosha this entire time attempting to rebuild.”

“You should have trusted us Charles,” Storm said darkly. “Magneto and Joseph both alive here, What other secrets are you keeping about your work on this island.” She said giving him a hard stare. “Tell us everything and I might consider not reporting Magneto as alive to the world governments.”

If the governments of the world learned Eric was alive all their work here would be for nothing so he began to tell them everything that happened since he got here. He knew how angry some of his choices would make them but he told them anyway.

“You are working with the Dark Beast,” Bishop said loudly. “Are you insane professor how could you let that monster run around free.” He could sense the horror coming from Storm and Bishop over that revelation but Sage’s mind remained closed.

“We didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter,” Callisto said joining them. “We need all the help we can get trying to keep the few people here still alive and it’s let him work for us or spend time and effort guarding him.” She then smiled darkly. “Unless you think we should have just killed him.”

“I have a question for you Callisto,” Storm said angrily. “Why did you not inform me of Magneto’s presence when I sent you here?” He could hear thunder in the distance and wondered if Storm’s temper was getting the better of her.

“Because I didn’t want you to have to lie to your friends in the government.” Callisto said simply. “We all know that once word gets out that Magneto isn’t dead we can look forward to an all out military strike on this island which it can’t take.” He could see that bitter truth was accepted by the X-men.

He suddenly was hit by a psychic shockwave that caused his new TK to activate throwing him out of his chair. “Nate Grey has returned,” He said once Bishop had helped him back into his chair. “I fear that Rachel failed to find them in time to prevent it.”

“How long have you been a telekinetic,” Sage asked speaking for the first time since this started. He saw the other X-men exchanging glances they’d thought a simple seizure had knocked him from his chair.

“A secondary mutation triggered by Madelyne Pryor to limit my effectiveness hunting her.” He had only informed Cable of his new powers because he’d known the X-men would out of concern come check on him. “I have to devote effort to keeping it from acting up while I learn to control it.”

“Charles you should see this,” Magneto said and he found himself being wheeled by the other man to the window. The X-men followed clearly still wary. He saw a ship rising skyward from the mountains of Genosha. “It appears Madelyne Pryor is taking her leave of this world.”

“Yes I am,” A voice said and they turned to see a projetion of Madelyne standing there. “I am going to Counter Earth where I won’t be in the shadow of Jean so this is goodbye Charles.” She then smiled. “I leave Nate Grey and those I used to resurrect him with you, take care of them Xavier.” She then turned toward Storm. “I was always fond of you Storm please tell Scott I forgive him, goodbye.”

“I will,” Storm said simply. “Good bye Madelyne.” The image winked out and he wondered if they really had seen the last of her or she’d be back some day as a threat or possibly as a friend.

The End


	2. B Side

The Return B side

She was enjoying the feel of having a flesh and blood body again as she watched Nate’s body beginning to take shape inside the reintegration chamber. She could feel Rachel on her way the two sealed Phoenix fragments calling out to the seven in her but the girl would be too late it was time to finish things. She closed her eyes and called the fragments fourth merging them into one large fragment and then stepped forward toward Nate’s coalescing form. She could feel it resisting her but she focused all her will and sealed them inside Nate’s form just as it finally came together. He’d never know that he now carried inside him a power greater and more terrifying than his own.

She stepped back and watched as his eyes fluttered open. “Maddie, but Jean killed you,” he said falling to his knees. She was relieved to see the genetic brand that kept his power form killing him was still present on his bare chest.

“That was a long time ago,” She said handing him a copy of the outfit he wore when she knew him. “I figured this time it was my turn to resurrect you.” She gave him time to get dressed before turning back around as she didn’t want to revisit the weird relationship they had when she’d been partially amnesiac.

“There aren’t many people on this island,” Nate said having obviously scanned it. “A lot of them are in pain.” She was amazed at how fast his power was recovering. She wondered if it was just natural to him or the sealed phoenix perhaps speeding up the process.

“This is Genosha the mutant homeland after it was destroyed by Sentinels,” She said seeing his face fill with horror. “Xavier, can explain everything to you when you see him.” She walked up to him and hugged him. “I’m saying goodbye now Nate you won’t see me again.”

“Why not?” he asked clearly confused. She let him see a tiny peak into her head how she felt about always being in Jean’s shadow. She could feel his understanding and then pulled back so he couldn’t see anything else in her head.

“I’m going somewhere that I’ll never be compared to her again.” She said and then triggered the launch of the pods that soared out into the air. She could sense Rachel and Joseph catching them as they headed toward the ground. “Go quickly this place will self destruct once I’m gone.” She pushed him toward the exit and even though she could feel his sadness he turned and left using his telekinetic powers to follow the path the pods had launched from.

She headed deeper into the compound to where the ship Jeffries had built for her was stored. As she launched she watched her base self destruct. She could sense his and Rachel’s wariness around each other. She could also feel his anger when he saw the pod containing the dark beast. “Do not worry Nate I’ve made him harmless,” She sent to him feeling his shock. “I needed his knowledge but now I’ve let him comatose turn him over to Storm and she’ll have him locked away.”

She then turned her attention toward Charles to say her goodbyes to him and to ask Storm to pass on a message to Scott.

The End


	3. C Side

The Return C side

“This place is in worse shape than I thought,” Sam said as they flew over the ruins of Genosha. She had to agree there wasn’t much left and the people she could sense were in various states of distress. “We need to do more for these people.”

“Focus on the mission Sugah,” Rogue said quietly. “We can try to figure out some way to help these people afterwards.” She could feel Rogue’s anxiety about being around Joseph again and dealing with the memories of their past.

She felt it then Madelyne accessing what remained of the phoenix inside her and beginning to seal it into Nate Grey. “We aren’t going to make it in time,” she said trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She had never met Nate but from what she had heard she was terrified of him having that power inside him. She didn’t believe for a moment he could handle it if he ever became aware of it.

“Look out,” Joseph said and they were forced to dodge pods that shot out. She could sense minds in them. She was reaching for them at the same time as Joseph and between the two of them managed to lower them safely to the ground. “I don’t recognize all of these individuals.” He said as he looked the pods over.

Before she could take the time to really focus on who was in each pod Nate Grey emerged out of one of the shoots which began to collapse behind him. He headed toward them looking slightly confused and then his eyes settled on one of the pods. “The Dark Beast,” he said as she felt his rage explode. It was primal and dangerous but thankfully not the Phoenix but she needed to calm him down in case what was sealed inside him responded to his anger and raw power.

As a ship launched from the collapsing base hidden within the mountain she felt Maddie reach out and touch Nate Grey’s mind. He calmed down after that. “What did she say to you?” She asked hoping it wasn’t something they would regret.

“She assured me he’s comatose and won’t wake up,” he said glaring at the pod containing the dark version of Henry McCoy. “She said to turn him over to Storm to be imprisoned.” She could sense how much he still wanted him dead but was restraining himself.

“We need to get all of these back to Xavier to sort things out,” Sam said looking at the pods. She nodded and began to lift them. Joseph and Shola took up a few more. Nate Grey was obviously about to try helping when he staggered and fell to the ground obviously exhausted. “I’ll get him.” Sam said grabbing him.

The End


End file.
